It's My Fault, Seto!
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: Summary Inside. R&R please! Rated for language.


**It's My Fault, Seto!**

**by:Android18rulez**

**Summary: Seto and Mokuba have the Yugi gang over to hang out and sleep over. They also have Noah and Atem along for the ride. After a nightmare Mokuba blames himself for everything that has happened to him and his brother and thinks that Seto hates him. Can Seto tell him otherwise? How will the others react to the Kaiba brothers' past? Kinda an AU. Please R&R! ONE-SHOT! Lots of cussing.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

** Seto: Android18rulez does not own Yugi-oh. **

** Me: If I did Seto and Mokie would've had more cute moments together.**

* * *

It was a warm summer evening in Domino City. Walking down the street was a group of teens. They were walking towards a mansion. All of them immersed in their conversation.

"You guys can just stay at our house since it's getting late, right, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't see why not." answered the brunette.

"Thanks, Kaiba." said Duke.

"Yeah, we appreciate it." added Tea.

"Whatever."

With that the group continued to walk to the house before them. As they walked through the door they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey, Roland! How was Kaiba Corp while we were gone?" questioned Mokuba.

"Everything is in order just as you two left it, Master Mokuba." replied Roland.

"Good." With that they continued to venture into the house.

* * *

Later that evening while Noah, Mokuba, and Serenity were asleep the others decided to watch a scary movie. During the movie Mokuba began to stir. Seto noticed this and decided to keep a close eye on his little brother. About 10 minutes later Mokuba began to scream, but was not awake. This startled everyone to wake up. Everyone turned to him scared while Seto ran over to wake him up.

When Seto put his hand on Mokuba's shoulders he woke up with tears on his face. Mokuba looked up to see his big brother looking at him with a worried expression on his face. He then clung to his brother burying his face into his chest while sobbing. Seto was confused, what happened in Mokuba's dream that it had him this upset?

"What's wrong, Mokuba? What happened in your dream?" asked Seto. He forgot the others were there so his facade dropped replaced by the big brother from the orphanage who swore to always protect Mokuba no matter what.

"It's all my fault, big brother." Mokuba whispered.

"Huh?"

"Everything that has happened to us is all my fault, Seto! I know you hate me because of that. If I wasn't born then mom wouldn't have died! If I wasn't around dad wouldn't of had to go driving the night of the accident! Aunt Carol and her husband liked you but hated me, so they treated us both badly. That's why they left us at the orphanage. Gozaburo wouldn't of adopted us then and you wouldn't have had to get in all those fights because kids picked on me so much. He wouldn't of used me as a threat when you got tired, if I wasn't around. You wouldn't have even had to be with that bastard! Ever since I was born, your life went down hill and you know it, Seto! You may not realize it but deep down I know you hate me, and I don't blame you! I would hate me too if I were in your position. Why do you protect the person who ruined your life? If you had just left me at the orphanage you would've had a better childhood and wouldn't have to worry if someone was gonna stab you in the back or not! You would remember how to smile." yelled Mokuba, also forgetting the others were there.

Seto was stunned, he would and could never hate Mokuba, didn't he know that?

"Mokuba, you know that's not true, right? I could never hate you. If you weren't here I would've gone crazy, you know that. Everything I have done I have done for us, so we could have a better life. It isn't your fault mom and dad are dead, and Aunt Carol is just a bitch that I could care less about. The brats from the orphanage can die for all I care. I promised the day you were born that I would protect you with my life and I plan to continue upholding that promise. You know how I feel about Gozaburo. Every scar I have was to protect you from him. He would threaten to hurt you if I didn't do as he said. It was my choice to keep fighting for you, Mokuba. Your all I have left. You are the only one who stood by me through everything no matter what! It was because of you that we own Kaiba Corp. Please, Mokie, don't ever think I hate you. I do know how to smile, they are reserved for you only. Please understand that I could and would never hate you. Without you I probably would've committed suicide by now." said Seto as tears streamed down his face.

Mokuba gasped at the use of his old nickname. Gozaburo had forbade Seto from calling him that. He also noticed that his brother was upset that because he blamed himself, did Seto not blame him? Mokuba looked into his big brother's crystal blue eyes to see love and concern in their depths.

"I'm sorry, big brother. In my dream everyone kept saying everything was my fault and that you would be happier without me." Mokuba whispered.

"It's okay, Mokie. It's okay." Seto whispered back while holding his brother close, brushing the boy's raven locks with his one hand as the other held him close.

With that both Kaiba brothers fell asleep, Seto holding Mokuba close to his heart and Mokuba with his arms around Seto's neck and head buried in his chest.

The others looked at each other, startled to learn so much from the two boys, they didn't think their life was that bad with Gozaburo, but Seto having scars?

"Those two must've gone through hell and back to get where they are today without going crazy." said Serenity.

The others nodded and then headed up to the game room so they wouldn't disturb the two brothers as they slept peacefully. Before going up Noah paused and looked at his step-brothers' tear stained faces, worried.

_"What has my father done to them?"_ thought Noah, then he headed upstairs with the others with tears forming in his own navy blue eyes. After closing the door the conversation continued.

* * *

"Poor guys, they have been through a lot, haven't they?" asked Marik.

"Yes they have, brother. Perils no one their ages should've faced. They were too young to go through such pains and trials. They matured before their times." replied Ishizu.

"But why Kaiba? He hasn't done anything to deserve what he got from that guy!" yelled Tristan.

"Atem, what are your thoughts? You have been very quiet, so have you Joey. And you, Noah. What's on your minds?" questioned Yugi.

"Not gonna lie; my dad was a dick and a bastard." said Noah.

"I think if he were still alive I would help rich-boy take him out, permanently." replied Joey.

"If Gozaburo lived in my time and my kingdom, I would have him tortured and killed by Kaiba and Mokuba." Atem said in a dangerous tone.

The others nodded in agreement with the three's statements. They all hated Gozaburo for leaving Noah trapped in the Virtual World, but now he is also responsible for physical and mental scarring on both Mokuba and Seto. That was unforgivable in their books.

"I feel bad for them, they deserve better than what they got. I hate Gozaburo so much!" yelled Yugi.

Everyone stared at him. Yugi never hated anyone, except for Yami Bakura and Yami Marik and Zorc, but they were pure evil. So was Gozaburo.

"I wish there was some way we could help them." said Tea.

"Yes. They have gone through so much, is there a way we can help them?" asked Bakura.

"No, there isn't. The damage is done and their is no way we can change that. What we can do though is be there for them and allow them to trust us and never betray that trust." said Atem, wishing that he and the others could get rid of the brothers evil and painful past.

"Yes, the Pharaoh is right. We shall help them learn that not everyone is like their step-father." said Ishizu, pleased that there was a way to help them **_somehow. _**

"Who said we don't already trust you?"

Everyone turned to see Seto and Mokuba standing at the door. Seto was holding Mokuba in his arms while one of Mokuba's arms went around his neck and his other hand around his locket. Were they listening to everything they just said? Joey noticed the lockets with a peculiar interest.

"Hey, what cards are around your necks?" asked Joey.

"They aren't cards, Mutt. They're lockets in the shape of duel monsters cards." said Seto.

"Huh?"

With a sigh both boys opened their lockets so everyone could see them. Seto's held a picture of Mokuba and Mokuba's held a picture of Seto. It was back at the orphanage and it looked as though the two were playing chess as the picture was taken. Both boys were smiling in the photograph.

"Wow, I thought it was some rare cards or something." said Duke.

"Nope, Seto had these made on my seventh birthday. Our second year living with Gozaburo." said Mokuba, smiling as he remembered that day.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was the seventh of July. The day of Mokuba's birth. Seto wanted to get him something special this year. Gozaburo was on a business trip so he had more free time. He went out and went to the jewelry store with a special photograph in his hand. He found the man in charge of the store.**

**"Excuse me." said the 12 year old boy.**

**The man looked down at him with a smile on his face.**

**"Yes, how can I help you, young man?" asked the store clerk.**

**"I want two specially made lockets ready by today for my brother's birthday."**

**"What kind of locket?"**

**"One in the shape of a duel monsters card. Can it be done with this picture?" Seto said, holding up the picture.**

**"Yes. They will be ready in an hour or so. This will cost $250."**

**Not bad, thought Seto as he handed the clerk the money.**

**"I will be back in one hour. They better be ready once I return." with that Seto left the man to his work. _My allowance was more than enough to pay for Mokie's present_, he thought. He hated that his "father" forbade him from using the nickname in his presence, so he couldn't call Mokuba that ****often. Out loud, at least.**

**One hour later the boy returned to the store to find the clerk ready with the lockets. Seto inspected the lockets, once satisfied he nodded and then left the store and found Roland waiting for him outside.**

**Later that night Seto snuck into Mokuba's room. Mokuba opened his eyes to see Seto smiling at him. **

**"Happy birthday, Mokie." he whispered as he handed the seven year old a blue bag. Mokuba opened it to find the locket.**

**"What is it big brother?" he asked as he opened it to find a picture of Seto inside it.**

**"Your birthday present. But you have to hide it from Gozaburo or he will take it away. I also have one just like it but with your picture inside instead. This way we will always be together no matter what. Just look at the locket and I will be there for you. Do you like it?"**

**"Like it? Seto, I love it. Thank you. This is the best present ever." Mokuba said as he placed the locket around his neck under his shirt.**

**"I gotta go. Goodnight. I love you, Mokie."**

**"Goodnight, big brother. I love you, too."**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wow. I'm surprised that he never found them." said Noah.

"I know. I am glad he didn't. They are some of the things I've been able to hide from him. Not going into details so don't bother asking." replied Seto. He looked down at Mokuba.

"How are you feeling, little brother?"

"Better than before. Why doesn't he just go to hell where he belongs instead of haunting me?" stated Mokuba.

"Because he's a bastard with no soul." said Atem. "I think we all should get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning. It's getting late." he added.

Everyone looked at the clock to find that it was 1:45 A.M.

"Alright. Let's hit the hay." said Joey.

With that everyone except three boys left the room. No one noticed this. Seto, Noah, and Mokuba looked at each other, understanding the pain each was going through because of one man. Alone they might not be able to defeat him but together, they thought, Gozaburo doesn't stand a chance. With that they returned down stairs to join the others to the land of sleep, this time no nightmares "gracing" them with their presence. Which is something they all deserved. _Yes_, thought Seto as he looked down on his sleeping sibling, gently brushing his raven locks once more, _alone we are weak against him, but together he can't lay a finger on us._


End file.
